An old and New Hope
by sageof6way
Summary: This is my part 2 to my last story A new Jedi.
1. Chapter 1: The Starkiller battle

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

**An Old and New Hope**

**Chapter 1: The Starkiller battle**

It has been almost a decade since the Jedi Purge on the temple and Order 66 was carried out. Naruto on his planet of Godai he has united all the shinobi villages under one diplomatic banner. Naruto himself was give the title Wakuseikage or Planet Shadow for his efforts and has upgraded the planets technology to match the rest of the galaxy.

In the tower of the capital of Godai Naruto was listing to a report of his spies "are you sure that is accurate?" he asked.

"Yes sir we have confirmed that Master Kota has been killed as was Master Kazdan Paratus and Master Shaak Ti of the council," said the chunin.

Naruto sigh "was it Vader?" asked the Kage.

The chunin shook his head "no sir; we believe it was his apprentice that did the deed," he said

"Gather the military and civilian council; tell them it is an emergency," said Naruto.

"Hai," said his aid as he ran out of the room.

Later the ten members of the council five shinobi's and five civilians were gathered as Naruto walked in with his black and white Kage robes "thanks for coming; I called you here because I have received word that three Jedi have been killed and the assassin is heading here to kill me and maybe Ahsoka Namikaze," said Naruto.

"What are we going to do Namikaze-sama?" asked a civilian.

"I might have to engage him in battle; I will lure him into forest of death," said Naruto.

In space a silver ship was exiting hyperspace. In the cock pit was two humans and one droids "Proxy can you give us the target?" asked the male.

The droid transformed into Naruto "Master Uzumaki is considered genius both on battlefield tactics and fighting. He is one of the youngest knight other then Ahsoka Tano by a few months at age 13. He also uses another fighting form other then force called Ninjutsu," said the robot in Naruto voice.

The blond female turned to the male "I have heard of this Jedi and he is said to be very skilled in saber combat we will have to proceed with caution," she said.

"I will crush him like the rest after all I took out a member of the Jedi council," said the assassin.

The ship lands in the forest surrounding Fire Country and the man wearing a black body suit walks out. "Juno keep me on radar," said the Assassin.

"Understood Starkiller," said the female on the comm.-link.

The assassin walks through the forest and head to training ground 44 unopposed. He walks into the Forest of Death after cutting the gate open with his saber. He sees his target sitting on the ground "Naruto Uzumaki at last we meet," said Starkiller.

"Look what the Sith dragged in," said the blond calmly as he stands up and pulls out a book.

"Let's see Name Galen Marek now goes by the name Starkiller. Born on the Wookiee world of Kashyyyak to Kento and Mallie Marek," said Naruto

Starkiller eyes widen "how do you know all that?" he asked

"Power is only half the battle and intelligence is the other half; but enough talk you are my enemy as I am yours," said Naruto as he gets a long saber hilt and activates one side then the other as he start to twirl the orange blade over his head.

Starkiller activates his red blade and he charges. Naruto stands in the same position as Starkiller bring his saber down but it goes through and Naruto disappears. He reappears "time for today's lesson Shinobi battle skill number 1 Genjutsu," said Naruto as he goes through hand seals "Endless darkness," said Naruto as the field goes black around the two fighter.

"What now Starkiller; how can find me," said Naruto as his voice echoes around.

Starkiller starts to stab wherever he hear Naruto voice "this is getting old," said the assassin. He anger starts to bubble over and he releases a burst of energy dispelling the technique.

"I s that all Jedi; hiding behind tricks?" asked a frustrated Starkiller. Naruto chuckle "you know if I was taking this fight seriously you would be dead," said the blond Kage as he walks out with no lightsaber.

"Time for tactic number 2 ninjutsu," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu," said Naruto as water form out of the plant in the forest and air and it take form of a dragon as it attacks Starkiller.

Starkiller avoids it only to Naruto voice right next to him "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu," said the ninja as he catches Starkiller in a prison of water.

"You have ten minutes before you die due to lack of oxygen," said Naruto.

"I will not lose," thought Starkiller as he focuses the force around his body and uses it to repulse the water prison freeing himself from it.

Naruto jumps back to avoid getting hit "you can't eve hit target next to you pathetic," said the ninja.

"Try this," said Galen as he unleashes lightning at Naruto. Naruto extend his hand and block the attack with it until it fails "that was disappointing," said the blond.

Starkiller tries to grab his saber on his belt "looking for this?" asked Naruto as he hold the saber in his hand. He clips it to his belt "final lesson Taijutsu," said Naruto as he charges Galen and he goes for a punch nailing Starkiller in the face sending him back.

"Is that all, I thought your master would train you better," said Naruto.

Starkiller smiles and hold his lightsaber "so you let me hit in order to grab your weapon; a weak strategy but it worked," said Naruto as he pulls out his double bladed saber and activate it.

Naruto goes in for a strike but is blocked then kicked but he sweeps Galen legs from under him. Galen flips and lands on his feet and uses Force Push to push Naruto back.

Naruto smiles "not bad but you stance needs work," he said as he goes in once more and almost cut Starkiller in half. Starkiller dodges and stabs Naruto in the chest.

"Not bad I left an opening by accident," said Naruto as he falls down dead.

Starkiller grabs Naruto's lightsaber and walks back to the ship. After he leave; the body turns to blood and melts.

In the tower Naruto frowned "he took down my blood clone somewhat impressive but not remarkable," he thought.

Naruto gets back to the meeting "the plan worked I can now disappear now that I am dead," said the ninja to his military adviser.

"I will nominate Hatake Kakashi as the Second Wakuseikage since he has the most experience in leading a village as the sixth Hokage. He will lead the planet well," said Naruto as he goes to tell his wife of his departure.

Naruto gets to the Namikaze compound and sees his wife and fellow Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano Namikaze "It is time my love," said Naruto.

"Do you have to do this?" she asked.

"Yes protect our children at all cost," said Naruto as he sees both boys sleeping.

"Windu Namikaze and Koon Namikaze you will grow up in a peaceful environment," thought Naruto.

Ahsoka kisses Naruto on the lips before he goes "that is for luck and please be safe," she said

Naruto nod his head "I shall be careful and I will send you a holo- communication," said the ninja as walks away and to his single seat fighter and takes off.

Ahsoka looks up in the sky "good luck my love; come back to me and our children," she thought.

End Chapter

A/N: Okay the sequel is up and I wanted to start with a bang by the Starkiller and Naruto clone fight. Just so we are clear Naruto was not trying to kill the assassin but was trying appearing dead so he can launch covert maneuvers as either a bounty hunter or Smuggler. I am leaning for the second just because they are more neutral in the war then bounty hunter who help the Empire usually. But give me some profession ideas for Naruto.

Wakusei=planet

Kage=shadow

One last thing is I have a poll pertaining to my Yugioh and Naruto story on my page. See yea.


	2. A New Hope Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

**An Old and New Hope**

**Chapter 2: A New Hope Part 1**

It has been two months since Naruto left his planet with his ship and he has done five smuggling runs for the Alliance after it was formed. Naruto keep his henge up looking like a brown haired youth and had his lightsaber in a scroll.

He was currently in his ship "I better make a stop on the planet that baby Skywalker was placed Tatooine," said Naruto as he enter the hyperspace coordinates.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He gets to the planet of Sand on the outskirts of a small hut "Master Kenobi must be here," thought Naruto.

He gets to the hut and a knocks "Ben are you there?" asked Naruto.

The door opens and a man with white hair and beard walks out "Master Namikaze it is good to see you again," said the former Jedi.

It has been a long time Master Kenobi," said Naruto as the two shook hand.

"Naruto I heard you're married congrats," said Kenobi.

"Thanks Ben," he said. The former Jedi master invited Naruto in "you have heard of the alliance correct?" Naruto asked.

Kenobi nodded "yes they are causing quite a stir in the Empire," he said.

"I sense Vader near the system," said Naruto.

Ben head snaps "it looks like Luke has found himself some trouble," said the master.

The two walk out and sprint across the dunes and see a blond teen getting knocked out by a Tusken Raider. Obi Wan stand up and echoes his voice to sound like an animal.

The raiders flee and Naruto walks up to the downed boy and helps him up "are you alright kid," asked Naruto.

Obi Wan walks to the two "we have to go; they will regroup; and in greater numbers," he said.

"Come out little one," said Ben as a blue Astormech droid rolls out. Naruto helps get Luke to the hut.

Luke looks at the two "are you Obi Wan Kenobi?" he asked

The old man looks at Luke "Obi Wan Kenobi; I haven't used that name in years," he said

"Then this droid is yours," said Luke.

The two Jedi's look at each other "I never had a droid," said Obi Wan.

"Well he has a message for you," said Luke.

"Let us hear it," said Naruto.

"By the way we haven't been introduced," said Naruto.

"I am Naruto Namikaze," said the blond.

"Luke Skywalker," said the young man.

"Now I have something of your fathers; and he wanted you to have it when you're old enough," said the Jedi Master.

He pulls out a silver handle "this is his lightsaber a weapon of the Jedi," said Ben

"My father was a freighter pilot," said Luke

"That is what your Uncle told you," said Naruto.

"Let us hear the message first," said Ben

The message was played and it showed a brown haired woman asking for help "looks like you're out of retirement Ben," said Naruto

"What do you say Luke want to help," said Ben.

Luke gets up "I can't, it's not that I like empire but I won't be much help," said the teen.

Naruto sighed "very well let's get you back home," said the blond Jedi.

The three get in a Land speeder and drive off. They see a sand crawler burning and dead Jawa's.

Naruto stops the Land speeder and the three get off. "What happened?" asked Naruto

"It looks like Sand People did this," said Luke

Naruto shook his head "it might look that way with the outdated weapons but it wasn't," he said

"Sand people travel while spread out; no this is the imperial marks," said Ben

"They were looking for something," said Ben.

Luke's eyes widen "they might have traced the droid to who ever bought them," said Luke as he get in the hover speeder and drives off.

Naruto eyes narrow "this is not good we can't stay hidden anymore," said the ninja.

The two wait as Luke come back "they are dead," he said with tears going down his face.

"I want to help; train me to be a Jedi like my father before me," he said.

"We have to get a ride to Alderaan," said Naruto.

The three human and two droid take off in the speeder and go to Mos Eisley. They get there and sit in the cantina and after Obi Wan stopped a fight with aggressive negotiation Obi Wan was talking to a Wookiee and a man came up to him "my friend tells me you need a ride; I am Captain Han Solo," said the man

"We need a ride to Alderaan," said Ben.

"So it will be 20,000 credits for the trip," said Solo. Luke did a spit take "20,000 we can buy our own ship," he said

"Captain Solo I will give you 20,000 for the trip there and another for your return trip," said Naruto.

"Alright you guys have yourself a ship," said the Captain.

The four head to the hanger and after Han talks to a slug like Alien they board the ship. Imperial Storm Troopers try to fire on them but they escape.

In the hall of the ship called the Millennium Falcon; Naruto was meditating while Obi Wan showed Luke how to fight with a lightsaber. Han was look on as Luke got shot by stun lasers "try this Luke," said Naruto as he takes a helmet with a blast visor blocking his vision "Wait I can't see," said the teen

Naruto smiles "Use the force to locate where the blast are going to come," he said.

Luke takes up a guard position and manages to block all the blast "that is luck," said Han

Obi Wan and Naruto look at each other "In our experience we don't believe in Luck," said Ben.

"Please divine religion and mythical weapons can't beat a blaster," said Han.

"Naruto fell down "you sensed it Ben?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it felt like a billion voices screaming out then was silenced," said the Master.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Naruto as the Falcon gets out of hyperspace. A beep is heard on the consol "it's a Tie Fighter; shoot it down before it alerts our position," said Naruto as the Wookiee shots it down.

"Something is not right; where is the planet?" asked Luke.

They come unto a meteor belt "there should be no belt here; unless," thought Naruto.

"The planets been destroyed," said Naruto.

"Impossible not even an armada can take out a planet," said Han

Naruto squints his eyes "what is that," asked the blond.

"Looks like a moon," said Han

"It's no moon it's a space station," said Ben.

"We better get out of here," said Naruto.

Han looks at it "yea Chewie sublight engines," said the smuggler.

"We are caught," said Naruto as the freighter is pulled in to the moon like battle station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what now?" said Luke.

"There are alternatives to fighting; we will have to turn off the tractor beam," said Ben.

Naruto turns to Han is there a place to hide us?" asked Naruto.

The Stormtroopers enter the ship but don't see anything. They leave as the floor board open up and Han shoot the two Stormtroopers and the group sneaks out.

They make their way to the console as Obi Wan splits away to deactivate the tractor beam. RD2D just finished the hacking and beeped "what did he find?" asked Naruto

"Princess Leia," said the golden droid.

"She was captured; we have to rescue her," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Han

"They are going to kill her," said Luke.

Han frown "better her then me," he said

Naruto smirks "she is rich," he said

"Rich," he said

"Yeah you save her and she has the wealth for you to buy a planet plus I will give you another 50,000 credits," said Naruto

"Very well; how are we going to do this," asked Han

Naruto smiles as he grabs cuff and puts them on his hands "The Storm Trooper just caught a Jedi while suffering about twenty casualties dead," said Naruto.

The Stormtroopers march with Naruto in cuffs "permission to enter; I just caught an intruder," said one of them; "

I think Emperor will be pleased," said the same one.

"Who did you capture?" asked the commander.

The former Jedi Traitor Master Namikaze," said the trooper.

"Well that is surprise I would like a report on how you captured him and give you a felid promotion," said the commander as the door opened.

The three walk in as the cuffs fall off and Naruto ignite his saber and start to cut his way through the commander and his guards.

Chewy walks in with his bow caster as the door closes. Naruto types on the computer "found her; she is one level below us in detention block C," said Naruto

Captain; keep the trooper busy," said Naruto as he and Luke exit and head to the cells.

They get to the Cell and see a brown hair woman laying down as the door opens. She gets up "aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?" she asked amused.

Luke take off his helmet "I am Luke Skywalker; I am here to rescue you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

Naruto walks in "Kenobi is at the Tractor beam control; let's go," he said as the three run back to the control room.

Naruto head snaps to the front "Han what is going on I sense distress," said Naruto

"I have trooper coming this way," he said as he is running while shooting back hitting several of them.

Naruto and the other head to a dead end "fuck damn," said Naruto as he sees a compactor.

"Everyone inside the trash room," said Naruto as he cut the opening with his saber and everyone jumps in.

Naruto covers his nose "sometime I hate heightened senses," said Naruto.

"Naruto behind," shouts Luke as the blond is pulled under and with a glow of Orange he resurfaces.

"That takes care of that creature," said the blond.

The metallic noise is heard "now what," thought Naruto as the wall start to close in.

The walls stops as Naruto has his hand stretched out while sweating "Luke; have R2 stop the compact and find an exits," said Naruto.

Luke takes out his communication "3PO; tell R2 to the compact," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop the compactor; all of them," said the gold droid. The domed shaped droid goes to the master control turns it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was on his knees as he was still holding the wall with the force "they did it," said Naruto as the wall stops. A door at the end opens and everyone files out. They make their way to the Falcon as they see Obi Wan in a duel with Vader.

"Luke we have to go; Kenobi knows the risk and has accepted it," said Naruto as he was too was hesitant to leave a comrade behind.

They enter the Falcon except Luke and Naruto who saw Kenobi get struck down as his body disappears and become one with the force.

The ship leaves blasting its way past numerous Tie fighters as tghey head to the hidden rebel base..

Naruto walks and sees Luke down "War is never pretty young Skywalker; but he did it to save us don't let it be in vain," said Naruto.

"Can you train me Master Namikaze," said Luke.

Naruto smiles "I would be honored; let us begin with saber combat and stances," said Naruto

End

Chapter done Naruto will be teaching Luke a few thing so he will decent. Sorry for the wait for this chapter I had other stories that took priority.

Enjoy this and please reveiw


	3. AN: NEW Book

A/N:

New Book out

I have published a new book. Sequel to the Lord of Shadows Rises. Title Lord of shadows redemption. It only available for preorder on kindle. It will be out on Oct. The paperback will be out tomorrow on amazon.

Synopsis 

The battle against the Lord of Shadows forced the world into a unified government. Peace has for the most part been achieved. However, there will always be those with evil in their hearts. The Order of White Rose must protect the world from destruction.

I do recommend you read the first book if plan on buying it.

It is around 110 pages paper back around 90 some page kindle. Much smaller then my last book. Please support me buy my book. Hopefully it edited better. But I am not sure till I get reviews. Even if you don't your support on fanfiction is boost to my moral, I appreciate it anyways and keep reading.

Thanks for you support by review my fanfiction or buy my book. Thanks you my fans


End file.
